Tiger Lady
by Storytellers Inc
Summary: AuthoressExtaordinaire - A woman who has lost the man she loved only wants to watch her son grow up, but she never knew the price she'd pay. S.H.E.I.L.D comes into the picture and she is somehow pulled into the Avengers initiative. Who would have ever guessed. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

After saying Dr. Banner was only there to locate the cube, Fury began to address the Avengers, or at least the 'would-be' Avengers.

"Since Loki has under his control both agent Barton and Dr. Selvig, he has probably gotten a lot of information. Or at least all the information they know."

Fury then tapped the table's electronic screen to send each of them a copy of the file that was one of S.H.E.I.L.D's most confidential files. Showing up in front of everyone at the table, from Steve to even Thor, was the file of a young woman with blond, shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"This is Mrs. Myra Pan. The widow of Brendan Pan, a flight technician and engineer, she had a double major in both psychology and musical theater. Shortly after the birth of their only child who is 18 months old now, Daniel, Myra was diagnosed with an untreatable disease that would eventually end her life. Myra had a close who was trying to help her find a cure, Benji Tanner, who worked with incurable diseases." Fury looked at each of them, from Bruce, to Tony, then Steve, Thor, and Natasha. Then he continued, "As it turns out tigers were completely immune to the disease and they tried using tiger blood but then there had been an X-ray machine that exploded. The explosion killed Tanner and changed Pan, her son was 9 months old at the time."

"How was she changed?" Agent Hill from off on the side asked, arms crossed. Even she didn't know,

"Her physical appearance has been altered and since the incident she has also acquired both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Agent Coulson is bringing her up from the holding cell we have here because of the ground base having imploded on itself."

Just then Agent Phil Coulson walked in escorting a woman who looked like she came right out of 'Cats' the musical, she looked like a human/tiger hybrid, from the stripes and colors to even having a 4 foot long tail, in her file it also said her nails acted like retractable claws. Growing long and short as she willed them, but other than that she was perfectly normal, even her eyes were still the same, granted yes her teeth were slightly sharper.

"Fury," Myra growled out, literally growled. She was wearing a white, tank top, turtleneck, catsuit and combat boots. The Avengers stared, eyes wide. Tony, who was never without a comment or remark, was left speechless and floundering.

"Pan," Fury said calmly, "Mr. Stark, would you mind picking your jaw up off the floor." Myra said with a smirk, Tony closed his jaw.

"Where is my son Fury, when will I see him?" she spat as she turned back to Fury, arms crossed.

"Once you can get the information we need from a prisoner here on board the hellicarrier. Your son is with your parents who are with your brother and his family in Wisconsin."

He replied. Myra's face contorted in anger, which made her look terrifying. "Nine months Fury. You kept me in that cell for nine months! And tested me to the point of exhaustion, but that isn't even the end of it. Imagine yourself Fury, in an 8ft tall glass case and chained to the floor as the tank fills with water and in order for the water to drain you have to break the chains as you run out of air!"

Myra shouted in Fury's face, looking him square in the eye, and then she began again.

"But you had put me through torture far more painful than that… The only reason I look like this is because I wanted to live long enough to watch my son grow up." She then took a step back from Fury, her eyes filling with tears.

"Look, we can setup a video communication system and you'll be able to talk to your family and see your son." He told her and then started speaking again, "Agent Romanoff, will you escort Mrs. Pan to where the prisoner is being held."

"Not many people can sneak up on me." Loki said to Agent Romanoff, "I'm only here to escort her," she nodded toward Myra who stood in front of the other side of the cell. Loki turned around and saw the tiger lady, arching an eyebrow he looked at her.

"Leave us," she said. Her voice was low and she was staring him down, "Now we can do this the easy way, where you can just tell me the information I want to hear," Myra began as she walked around the circular cell to the door of it. Standing before the door she continued, "Or we can do it the hard way. Where I take apart your mind piece by piece."

A pause, "I will most definitely not comply to the, as you had put it, easy way." Loki said with a smirk. Myra straightened her stance and brought her hands up on either side of her head, eyes closed.

"Well, you've made your choice," she cleared her mind and quickly opened her eyes, they were cloudy and she stared right into Loki's eyes. Myra's mind met Loki's mental barriers, and taking him with her, was rebounded into her own barriers and they shattered. The force of the mental impact sent her physical form to the floor.

Loki began to see bits and pieces of the tiger lady's memories, a man with brown curly hair and brown eyes, a mortal wedding, silhouetted figures making love, the man spinning a blond woman around in the air, the blond woman was now seemingly pregnant excitedly beckoning the man to her side. Smiling she placed his hand on her stomach, she laugh at his surprised smile. Then the memories shifted to a mortal place of healing, the blond woman was now obviously in labor and the man stood by her side, holding her hand and brushing a hand across her sweaty brow. Finally the man and the woman sat together on the bed, holding their child. There was another shift and the woman was in the bed alone, looking anguished.

Her husband was killed in a car accident and it was likely that she would not be able to live long enough to watch her child grow.

Then the memories were only coming in short flashes, she was gaining her bearings. Loki saw a funeral, an explosion, the tiger woman holding a child, a glass case filling with water. And then he was forcefully thrown from her mind. His eyes cleared to see her scrambling to her feet, panting as she did. She glared at him and spoke, "How dare you," Loki remained passive but his curiosity was now ignited and he watched as she spun on her heal and Agent Romanoff entered the room.

Loki would learn more about this woman later, but at the moment he had more pressing matters to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. – AuthoressExtraordinaire – Told you I'd have more chapters. Hope you like it! **_

__Myra walked onto the bridge, Agent Coulson was gesturing to a computer with a woman's picture and file on it to Thor, who seemed to know her. When Coulson saw Myra he smiled and called her over, "Myra. We've got your mother and son on video conference in the lab. I'll take you there, Stark and Banner should be working on locating the cube. Did you get anything from Loki?" he asked her. She looked at him solemnly, and said she hadn't. Coulson and Myra entered the lab but then Coulson left her standing in the doorway because Fury was calling him. As she entered, Myra caught a bit of the conversation Bruce and Tony were having, "I'm like an exposed nerve. It's a nightmare." "Hey," Tony started, "I read your file and that much gamma radiation should've killed you." Bruce looked at him through the suspended computer screen, "So you think the Hulk. The other guy saved my life. That's nice, that's a nice sentiment."

"At least you don't look like that all the time," Myra said. Which then drew Bruce's attention and Tony turned around as she walked in. "Coulson said you might be in," Bruce said, "He did, did he?" Myra laughed. The science bros both smirked "Don't take this the wrong way, but back on the bridge when you were yelling at Fury. Scared me shitless woman, you are fantastic." Tony said to her as he went behind the scepter and grabbed his blueberries which he then began to eat. Myra smirked and rolled her eyes, "Where's the video communication setup?" She asked, turning to Bruce. She had been debriefed on all the potential avengers and had read about Bruce's issues with the Hulk, or as Bruce called him, the other guy.

To Myra, the Hulk seemed more like a large, angry, and frightened child. Bruce led Myra over to the computer and pulled up the connection, then left her there. "Oh honey, are you ok? Oh it's so good to see you." Her mother, Amelia, started with teary eyes. "I'm ok mom but where's Danny, has he been feeling well? Is he already asleep?" her mother gave her a knowing smile and began to speak again, "I've been trying to get him to sleep. I would've put on the CD you and Brendan had made, remember that, so that's what I usually did till they told me you were calling. Let me go get Danny." Amelia left the screen to get Daniel, Myra waited patiently. Finally, after nine months of missing her child she was going to see him again, though she could not hold him or rock him, she could see him. For now, she could be a little content with that.

"Here he is, little Mr. Night owl. He's starting to look like Brendan honey; you should've seen him at his first birthday. He was covered in cake and streamers and don't worry I got plenty of video and pictures. He hasn't gotten his first haircut yet but that is in the very near future though," Amelia said running a hand through the one year cold's light brown curls as she rocked him, Daniel was laughing and babbling in his grandmother's arms. "Mom. Tell me this is real. Tell me I'm not dreaming," Myra said as she looked at her giggling little boy. Her eyes were swimming tears as she folded one arm at her waist and brought a hand to cover her mouth. "Yes sweetheart. It is." Came her mother's reply. "Now it's very late little mister and you have to go to sleep," Myra said, regaining her composure. Amelia laughed at her daughter and looked down at her grandson. "Mom, put him in the crib and then take the laptop over there so I can see him," Myra told her mother. Who in turn did so accordingly. Then Myra started to sing to her son for the first time in nine months.

"Oh Danny boy. The pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen and down the mountain side. The summer's gone, and all the roses falling. It's you, it's you, must go and I must bide. But come ye back, when summer's in the meadow. Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow. It's I'll be there in sunshine or in shadows. Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so."

By the time she was done, she had tears in her eyes again and her son was fast asleep. "That was beautiful honey. You look so tired, dear, why don't you go get some sleep," her mother said to her. Myra smiled a bit, holding back tears. She said goodbye and quickly left the lab. She soon stood looking out of the windows on the bridge, she stood next to Loki's brother, Thor, and she just stood there looking out into the dark clouds and she let the tears stream silently down her face.

Coming out of his thoughts, Thor looked to his right and found the tiger lady, Myra, standing there. He saw her tears and could practically feel the sorrow that ebbed from her. "My lady, are you unwell?" he asked with deep concern. Myra kept staring out the window as she answered him, "Physically, no." she said, tears no longer streaming down her face, but her face still held a vacant and forlorn expression. Coulson came up next to Myra on her right, Thor on her left, Thor glanced at him and then Coulson began to speak. "Don't worry Myra," Phil said and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You'll see him again soon. And I have some good news." "Phil," Myra began, "Until I'm holding my child in my arms again I don't think anything can be as good as you make it out-" "We've created a reversal serum for your condition."

This made her head spin and jaw drop, "Reversal serum? Did any of those tests help figure this out? When can I get it?" Myra asked as she remembered all the tests they did, she looked at Agent Coulson. "After the mission is over. But Myra, just to warn you. It might only suppress the change though. Which means that, should you have a certain change in your mood or something is trying to get to you or something of that sort and you feel threatened, we would call that your 'instinct' kind of like how that Spiderman character from the comic book has his 'spidey sense'. It would be like that and you would go back to the way you appear now, like what happens with Dr. Banner when he goes Hulk." Phil said, "So it'd be something like that?" Myra questioned, "Yes. That is how it sounds, but that would also mean you could still part of the 'Avengers Initiative'."

Myra smiled slightly, "Sound like it'd be quite the adventure Phil," "Could be. And I know you'll see your son soon, I promise." Phil smiled and then left. 'Maybe everything can go back to the way it was before,' Myra thought as she walked back to her room. Once there, she fell onto the bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. - Well what's going to happen to our tiger lady now? Keep reading, more chapters will hopefully be up soon!**_

Myra was abruptly awakened by Fury's orders through the communication link in her ear, "Pan, I want you in the lab now." She got up and quickly ran a hand through her hair before she got there.

When she got there, Myra was surprised to see everyone else there as well, "What's happening Fury?" she asked as she looked to him, who in turn was looking at Steve who seemed angry and had on a table next to him, a new kind of gun.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what's going on too. I would like to know why S.H.E.I.L.D. is using the power of the Tesseract to make weapons." Bruce asked, who, to Myra, seemed just as angry about being lied to about what the Tesseract was really being used for.

"I also was looking through some of the tests you put Myra through. Those kinds off tests could have killed a regular person you know, ever heard of cruel and unusual punishment Fury?" Fury ignored him and answered the question Bruce asked.

"Because of him," he said as he pointed at Thor. "Me?" Thor asked, Fury continued, "Last year a visitor from another world came who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. Not only do we know that we are not alone, but that we are hopelessly and hilariously, out gunned."

"My people wanted nothing but peace," Thor protested, "But you're not the only people out there. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched." Fury finished looking at everyone. "Nuclear deterrent, cause that always clears everything up."

This is the point where everyone starts bickering with each other and Steve and Tony look like they were about to go at it, "take that big metal suit off and what are you?" Steve questioned with a taunting air, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." "I know guys with out that worth ten of you!"

To Myra, after that comment, everything was noiseless and all she could hear was this loud, long, high- pitched electric tone in her ears. She covered her ears and tried to speak but it didn't help and she was at that point to quiet. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Everyone be quiet!" she yelled, and with that she made a motion with her arms and stopped when they were pointed out, directly in front of herself. Then she balled up her fists and opened her eyes. The noise had diminished, at least for now. They were now all standing in a place she had long ago entitled 'the mind plain'.

"Now that I have everybody's attention. Do you all hear this," with that being said she made the noise come back.

"Right now people this is all I can hear and do you know where it's coming from?"

They all looked at each other, she had silenced them, "It's coming from the scepter. That means all the tension that we feel right now is only amplified, thus giving Loki a winning advantage and in this chess game that mean he's already trying to close in on a check-mate. So are we gonna bicker with each other to no end. Or are we gonna do something about this?" And with that she released everyone and they all once more were standing in the lab. Bruce walked over to the screen as it began beeping and Myra followed.

She was worried he'd Hulk out, he'd come so close to doing so during that argument, she had sensed it. "Oh my gosh," he muttered and then suddenly the hellicarrier shook, there was an explosion and then all Myra felt was the she was falling. Myra looked up to see that Bruce and Natasha had fallen too, and Natasha's leg was stuck under a large piece of metal. Still slightly disoriented she looked back over to Bruce who looked like he was having hard time breathing. Myra crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him as she knelt by his side.

"Bruce you're okay we're all okay," she said as she gained her stability back and leaned her head on his shoulder. His breathing was hard still and he was clenching and unclenching his hands in pain, and now she could sense it. It was the Hulk and Bruce was trying his best to keep it at bay, "Bruce I need you to listen to me, just keep listening to me for now and everything is gonna be okay,"

"Bruce, I swear on my life I will get you out of this and you will walk away," Natasha started out but Bruce quickly looked to her, "Your life!" his voice sounded different, he was changing. Myra quickly was shoved away as Bruce was changing, Natasha told her to run.

As she ran Myra could hear the Hulk roaring and began to wonder if Natasha was alright, then she heard gun shots.

Yup, she was just fine.

Suddenly she was in some kind of hanger and the Hulk was standing right there fighting with Thor, "We're not your enemies Banner, try to think." He said holding the Hulk's arm. Then he was thrown into a crate, the fight continued and they ended up in the lab. Myra followed behind as Thor was smashed into the floor. Myra ran up in front of the Hulk and held up a telekinetic shield.

"Hulk. No. It's not nice to hurt people now put your fists down. Now." she said to him, taking on a motherly tone.

Amazingly enough he cooperated, "Now," but before she could say anything whatsoever, the Hulk was being shot at by a plane out of the window and he jumped out at it. 'Oh well, at least that was a bit of progress,' she thought as she helped Thor up.

"We must make sure that my brother has not escaped yet," "I'll get Coulson and meet you there." Myra said then she left as did Thor.

They entered silently, Coulson ordered her to stay behind him but not too close and remain out of sight unless necessary. Myra agreed, and watched not too far behind.

She saw the real Loki teleport behind Coulson and pounced on him before he could do any damage. Myra bound him with her telekinetic ability and then summoned the scepter from his hand. "So the tiger comes out to play," the silver-tongue taunted, she brought the tip of the scepter under his chin, "If I were you I really wouldn't be talking right now." She growled, "This one has claws," he said, smirking.

"Though for now you've saved one man. That is nothing to the thousands who will be slaughtered should they so stand in my path. Nothing will interfere with my rule."

Myra pushed just to draw a little blood, but once the tip was withdrawn the scratch closed,

"That's exactly why I'm gonna fight you every step of the way, not only have you nearly taken the one man who has showed me kindness in my darkest of times when all was bleak and hopeless, but you think you can come here and try to rule the world my son will grow up in I don't think so buddy. So here's a news flash for you. You're going to lose."

"Your forces are scattered and your flying fortress falls from the sky as we speak, I can hardly see how I will be the one to lose." Loki smirked,

"You lack conviction." Coulson said simply, some how Loki got free and grabbed the scepter, Coulson shot at him with the large gun but not before he had a throwing knife lodged into his upper left thigh. He went down against the wall and Loki had also somehow managed to make the cage with Thor in it, drop down and was now plummeting toward the ground, but Myra knew he'd be fine. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

"Agh! Well, this really smarts," "I'd bet on that Phil." She said to him with a smile, he smirked back, "Thanks for saving me back there." He told her, "It's my job Phil. I'm a mom, my main skill set is to protect." They laughed a little bit at that one.

Myra called in on her communicator that they would need medical aid and informed Fury that Loki was gone, but right now Coulson was losing a good deal of blood at the moment and she was starting to get worried, the medical team soon arrived but at that point Coulson Passed out.

_**A.N. – I can't kill Coulson, I don't have the heart, but this is an important part of the story so stay tuned and I will hopefully, very soon, get more chapters up not just for this story but the others I have as well so check'em out :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N. - Okay, here's another chapter and you guys I would love to read your thoughts and commentary on how you think the story is and your guesses on what's going to happen. I would also like to inform you of the several other stories I have written so far that are still in progress, but I will give this information in a secondary author's note at the bottom of the page once this chapter. :)**_

Once everything had settled down and Coulson was placed in the infirmary along with Agent Clint Barton, who had been knocked in head by Agent Romanoff, who was with him debriefing him on the situation so far. Nick Fury called Tony, Steve and Myra all onto the bridge to be briefed on what all had happened.

"Coulson's lost a lot of blood but he'll pull through just fine, though he may be put in a wheelchair till everything is fully mended. Right now though he wanted me to tell you something, he wanted me to tell you that he worked too hard and put his safety on the line too many times to have this all go down. Stark knows this, it's called the 'Avengers Initiative' Pan knows it too. We wanted to bring together a group of special people. Coulson is lying in the infirmary right now, unconscious, because he believed so strongly in that idea. And we need to find out where Loki has the Tesseract."

Though Tony never showed it, he loved Coulson like a brother. A brother he wished he had while growing up. He looked over at Myra; she was the strong sort of big sister or motherly type (motherly, go figure) who he had not really had around in his teen years when he had needed guidance the most. He guessed he really owed it to Phil to win this and the rest of the world, (did he just call Coulson by his first name).

Tony really needed to sort things out and abruptly left the bridge. Steve soon followed after.

"Pan. Stay right where you are," Fury said in a commanding tone, as usual.

"What was that stunt you tried to pull in the lab when the Hulk was loose…? Cause it almost looked like it worked." He said with a very uncharacteristic smirk, or at least uncharacteristic to how she knew him.

"Remember the theory I gave you after reading Dr. Banner's file,"

Fury nodded.

"Well, all I did was decided to test my theory, how psychologically the Hulk is a frightened and angry child. It seems that my theory is quite possible."

He stared at her for a moment and Myra then went to find Natasha and meet Clint.

"This is nothing we were ever trained for," Myra heard Natasha say as she entered the small room. Myra leaned against the door frame and watched as Clint looked Natasha in the eyes. Then his attention turned to her and she nodded to him, acknowledging his stare, and soon Natasha noticed in the doorway as well.

"I guess that's her isn't it Nat?" Clint said. Then he went to the small sink in the corner of the room. Just then Steve came up behind Myra, "Time to suit up. Natasha can you pilot one of the jets without a co-pilot?"

"I'll be co-pilot," Clint said as he turned from the sink.

"Is he good to go?" Steve asked, looking to Natasha. She nodded and they headed out to get to the jet.

Meanwhile, in a warehouse that now had a sun roof, Bruce was just waking up from going Hulk, and remembered everything but still wondered if he had hurt anyone.

"You alright there son? I got you some clothes but waited till you shrunk back to a normal man."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Bruce asked timidly as he caught the clothes that were thrown to him.

"No, scared some pigeons though. You some kind of an alien?"

Bruce answered the man's question no and started to put on the clothes.

"Well, you have a condition there son." The man said, Bruce simply nodded.

In a field not too far from New York City, Thor carefully picked himself up off the ground. The fall had him disoriented and left him quite battered, but he knew he had to get back to the others. So he grabbed his mighty hammer, a hammer mortals believed only existed in legend and headed for Stark Tower, where Loki and the others would most likely be.

The jet had crashed in the middle of the chaos of New York City as Chituari flooded from the open portal. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Myra all stood in the street looking up as the situation became real to them. Tony had gone ahead to get a better suit and try to find Loki's weak spot, the part of his foundations that would make his whole plan fall to ruin.

That, however, did not go as well as he hoped but at least he got the suit.

"Captain, I'm gonna try to go up there and close the portal," Myra said.

"Oh yeah that's right, Tigger has telekinesis I'll give a lift up if you want, though you're probably capable of that too aren't you?" Tony said over the communication link as he hovered over the city.

"Yes Tony, thanks for all the lovely commentary." Myra said as she stood on a large piece of rubble and manipulated it to move and she flew on that up to the balcony of Stark Tower.

As she flew past the balcony she made eye contact with Loki who stood out on the ledge, then Thor landed and the two began to battle, Myra though, continued to the roof. She and the piece of rubble that was holding her up, landed on the roof with a dull thud.

Myra then noticed the unconscious Dr. Selvig, she checked him to make sure he was okay then she turned her attention to the big hole in the sky that had a bunch of alien creatures coming out of it.

'Its times like these when I wish I was the Doctor' she thought, and then she outwardly smiled at her Doctor Who reference in a moment when she should've been really worried.

"Myra, how's closing the portal going?" Steve asked over the Communication link.

"I'm working on it my dear so you just go ahead and have some fun while I tidy things up a bit." She said in a sweet tone.

"Sounds like my mother," Steve said, she knew that he was rolling his eyes as he did.

Now Myra really got down to business, she lifted her arms up and clenched hers fists, trying with all she had to use her telekinesis to shut the portal by moving her arms so that her fists would come together above head closing it in the process. There was, however, a lot more force behind the portal than she expected.

The opposing force of the portal against her power made Myra walk backwards until she was close to the edge of the roof, and she was beginning to weaken and lose her balance.

Finally, all at once and out of control, she lost her hold on the portal and in the process fell off the roof.

Myra was free falling and the balcony was coming up fast, as she fell she looked and saw Natasha Riding one of those Chituari aircrafts and she was heading for the roof, she also saw Loki, then there was an explosion and Myra had only a brief flash back of another explosion. Just before she reached the balcony she stopped herself in mid-air and gently landed there with a soft thud.

"Enough!" Myra heard Loki scream at the Hulk, lying flat on her back, she turned her head to the side to get a look at what was going on. She didn't have enough strength left in her to move any more than that, at that point.

"You are all of you beneath me. I am a god, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by a," but he was cut off before he could finish by the Hulk grabbing him by the ankles and pounding him into the floor like you would see it in the cartoons.

When the dust finally cleared and Loki was pounded into a crater the exact shape and size of himself, the Hulk walked away, "Puny god," he said as he went. The Hulk walked out to the balcony right where Myra was and crouched down.

"Lady okay?" Hulk asked, concernedly.

"Oh, don't worry big fella. I'm fine." Myra told Hulk. He gathered her up into his big arms and jumped from rooftop to rooftop till he was close enough to jump to the ground.

Then he gently set her back onto her own two feet, just then as she ran to help Captain America and Thor, she heard Natasha's voice over the communication link.

"I can shut the portal, does anyone copy?"

"Shut it," Steve said, but then Tony spoke up.

"Hold on, I've got a nuke that's about to go off in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"That's a one way trip Stark," Steve said,

"I know that." Was Tony's reply, as he flew into the portal the rest of the group who were on street level kept up the fight.

Myra had a sudden rush of adrenalin as she was in the middle of fighting; it was so great that she went completely ballistic it was almost like she wasn't human anymore but a tiger. She was clawing out Chitauri throats and pouncing left and right from one alien to the next, she was unstoppable at that point. Then, all at once, they dropped dead. Just like that, dead.

"Close it up," she heard Steve say beside her, she looked up and watched as the portal closed. Hoping that Stark would come barreling out with his ACDC music pumped to the max, and they waited. And just when it seemed that he was gone forever, he fell from the portal and started zooming down toward them.

"Son of a gun," Steve muttered, and then Thor noticed something.

"He's not slowing down," he said worriedly and started to spin his hammer and fly up to grab Tony but the Hulk beat him to it, he grabbed Tony right out of the air, slid down the side of one of the nearest buildings and then landed on his back in the street and rolled Tony off onto the wait for him to wake up, Myra is down on her hands and knees by his side checking to make sure he's okay, and then she tries to shake him awake. It doesn't work, there's another pause then Hulk roars and Tony gets startled awake.

"Whoa, what happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Myra laughed at this for a bit.

"We won," Steve muttered, "Hey good work guys, lets not come in tomorrow. Let's take a day. Have you ever tried shwarma? There's a shwarma joint two blocks from here, I don't know what it is but I wanna try it."

"We are still not finished here." Thor said looking up at the tower.

"And then shwarma after," Tony said with a nod.

And so they began to make their way up to the tower, where Loki was still in his crater in the floor with his spinal cord possibly shattered, but he was a supernatural being so it definitely wouldn't have killed him.

Our heroes, all battered and dirtied, went to confront the villain now that his forces were dead. Legions upon legions of Chitauri combatants dead in the streets of Manhattan.

_**A.N. - HERE are my other stories that I've written that you should check out**_

_**'The Phantom's Opera: A Cu'Cullain Case'**_

_**'A Time Lady in Asgard'**_

_**'Two Very Similar People'**_

_**and last but not least 'Vampires and Sorcery'**_

_**so I hope you read them and enjoy them and post reviews and tell me what you think because there will be more chapters and more stories yet to come.**_

_**I remain your faithful writer, AuthoressExtraordinaire.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N. - So there has been a long while between getting my chapters up, sorry that I have been procrastinating. But no matter, I just wish that you would review, read, and enjoy and also check out my other stories.**_

The Avengers shot up to the penthouse suite of Stark Tower, to finally apprehend Loki for good.

When they all assembled there, they found Loki battered and weakly trying to crawl up the steps and to stand himself back up. Each one of them looked down upon him, Clint with an arrow set to fly and Natasha held the scepter, the Hulk had his fists clenched.

Myra stood by Natasha, her nails, or claws rather, drawn out ready to strike if necessary. Steve and Tony stood by the Hulk, both proud and tall in their stature. All of them kept a blank and passive façade, Loki looked up at them all, and then he spoke.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink."

Tony smirked a little at that but no one saw it except for Myra who smirked a little as well. Thor then stepped up and with the hand cuffs Odin had provided that would restrict Loki's magic, Thor also had a muzzle, but he would not subject his brother to that. Only if the situation called for it, and within the next three days, it probably would.

The events of the two days after Loki's invasion and world domination attempt were of nothing but healing up in the lower levels of Stark Tower and Fury had checked in on them regularly. By the end of the second day, Bruce told Myra that the S.H.E.I.L.D. scientists had sent the Reversal Serum and had her come down to the medical part of Tony's lab which was next to the research part of the lab where Loki was so they could have a general x-ray and file of what Jotuns could do and it had been Bruce's job to pester Loki with questions as well as Thor.

"I really hope this works, but it's kind of odd with Loki just across the way." Myra said as she sat on the gurney.

"Believe me, I feel the same way and I really hope this works for you too," Bruce said as he got the syringe ready, she could see the orange colored ooze.

Once she was finally given the shot, she felt this sudden ache run through her body and she stung all over. Myra cried out and fell back on the gurney as the transformation happened, it wasn't as bad as child birth, but it came a close second.

Bruce stayed by her side and tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself,

"Dr. Banner, should I call for Captain America, Mr. Stark and Mr. Thor, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"That would be appreciated, thanks Jarvis," Bruce said, or at least tried to as he struggled to hold Myra down. Soon all three men had be called for and were assisting Bruce in keeping a convulsing Myra from injuring herself as the transformation took place and ran it's course through her body, changing it back to the way it had once been.

Finally the convulsing stopped and she passed out and she looked like she had before the explosion in the lab that had killed Benji, before she had been cruelly ripped away from her son, her family, work and friends.

She was Myra again, not the tiger lady but Myra. Bruce smiled and sighed,

"It worked. It worked, it worked, it worked." He said, "Hey Thor do you mind taking her to her room?" Steve asked the Asgardian. Thor nodded,

"I shall do so with haste, but when will she wake?"

"Oh don't worry, once we hear her scream when she steps in front of her mirror, we'll know. I'll also probably have Jarvis keep an eye on her vitals." Tony said as left and headed up to the bar on the lounge area floor which was a floor under the penthouse suite and the floor with all their rooms was the floor beneath the lounge.

The remaining Avengers who were still awake, Thor, Tony and Natasha, sat in the lounge all of them having a drink, Natasha had Vodka, Tony had Scotch and Thor had the contents of both drinks in his mug because a glass would not be strong enough to withstand the force of his hand.

"Fury says that you and Loki and all of us should be in central park by 8:30am tomorrow, the van with the Tesseract will be there at 8:45, then it'll take till 8:55 or around then to get the Tesseract ready and you'll be back in Asgard by 9."

Natasha said, Thor nodded and took another gulp of his drink. Tony stood by the window and looked up at the night sky, Pepper would be back by the day after tomorrow and then he would really be at peace.

Suddenly they heard a scream, "Told you so." Tony said with a smirk and he threw back the last of his Scotch. Thor and Natasha both quickly got up and followed Tony to Myra's room and were met by Bruce along the way, Clint slept like a rock and Steve was still in the gym a floor below the research lab.

They went into her room and saw Myra looking at herself in the mirror door of her closet, tears of joy was starting to brim in her eyes at the reality of what she was seeing. She looked to them, Bruce, Natasha, and Thor all smiled to her, Tony smirked,

"I knew that would be her reaction, now I just can't wait to see Barton and Cap's reaction." Then he laughed a bit as he imagined it.

Myra ran and hugged each of them tightly, as she did she gave Bruce, Tony and Thor a kiss on the cheek. Her tears were streaming down her face at that point like a waterfall flows over its precipice.

"In the end, I'm glad all this happened. Otherwise I wouldn't have met all of you." She sniffled with a smile as she hugged Natasha. They all now saw her as she truly was, and she was glad she was back to whom she was, and the future seemed so much brighter. Myra would see her son soon and her life could be back to normal, with new friends and possible great adventures waiting for her, because she could definitely feel the tiger she had been was still there deep down.

All in all, she was content with her life as it was.

**A.N. –****AuthoressExtraordinaire: So yes I will try to post more chapters.**

**Jareth: And ****when ****are you going to post my story?**

**Erik: Jareth, be kind to her or I'll get my lasso. It's not like you matter that much.**

**Jareth: What did you say you faceless-...**

**AuthoressExtraordinaire: Hey! Play nice or I'll get Percy…**

**Both: NOT BLAKENEY!**

**Percy Blakeney: Did someone call my name? **

**AuthoressExtraordinaire: Oh nothing my dear and brave, Scarlet Pimpernel.**

**Wembly: Don't forget to review!**

**AuthoressExtraordinaire: Yes, my readers listen to the fraggle. He knows much of what he says, Jareth my dear. Will you do the honors of making our grand exit?**

**Jareth: My honor indeed, as long as you write my story. **_**(Throws down crystal)**__**(The group vanishes in an explosion of glitter)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N. - **_

_**AE: Oo! It's chapter six, hurray!**_

_**Jareth: I still don't see anything for me AE…**_

_**Percy Blakeney: All in time, Goblin King**_

_**Jareth: Easy for you to say Pimpernel, she doesn't even have a story for you. You're just an author's note sequence character, whose only purpose is comic relief before they read this roller coaster of emotions that she calls a story!**_

_**AE: Erik! Doctors!**_

_**Erik & Co.: What's happened? *(Erik grabs his lasso)***_

_**AE: Jareth's being a meaner.*(points to goblin king)***_

_**3**__**rd**__** Doctor: My dear authoress, this shall be fixed in but a moment.**_

_**4**__**th**__** Doctor: And as this little situation is being resolved would you like a jellybaby?**_

_***(AE takes offered bag of jellybabies)***_

_**5**__**th**__** Doctor: You can even wear my hat to cheer you up, and so it doesn't get damaged in our little skirmish. *(places hat on AE's head, hat then accidentally covers her eyes)* **_

_**9**__**th**__** 10**__**th**__** 11**__**th**__** Doctors: Don't worry everything will be fantastic. Allon-sy you two. Geronimo!**_

_**AE: Reader now I have a challenge for you *(pointing at you)*. If you can name where each of these characters in the author's note come from, a minor character can be inserted in one of the later chapters, but you'll have to leave a brief description of the character and it's name with your answer. Hope to hear from you.**_

_***(and the throw down commences in the background as the authoress walks off screen)***_

The Avengers and their prisoner, waited for the Tesseract to come to the location they were at by the lake in Central Park. As they waited for the cube, they conversed among each other.

Steve and Clint had both been surprised by Myra's change in appearance; Loki had also been shocked a bit as well but could not make any remark whatsoever because of the muzzle.

Just then something caught her eye as she was hearing a story of Asgard from Thor, in the distance and across the small street she saw Coulson in a wheelchair and escorting an elderly couple past the wishing fountain. The woman was holding a boy with curly brown hair.

That wasn't just any old couple, no. Those were her parents, and that was her son.

Her parents had stopped as Coulson pointed her out from across the way.

Myra wasted no time at all and ran toward them, as she did her eyes filled with tears and she watched her son wriggle from his grandmother's arm, her mother set him on the ground and he began to walk toward her. Daniel was about to trip but Myra was right there to catch him,

"I'll always be there to catch you Danny boy, always, always, always."

Myra muttered as she kissed Daniel's head of brown curls, her tears ran down her face and she held him close.

"Momma," the child laughed as he looked at his mother, she walked back over to the Avengers.

"Everyone," she began, trying to compose herself and standing in front of the Avengers and Loki.

"This is my son Daniel," Myra said as she smiled and balanced her son in her arms, which had his tiny little arms around his mother's neck. Bruce who was standing closest to Myra, stepped toward her, "Hey little buddy," he said to Daniel in a soft calm voice.

"Daniel, this is Bruce. Can you say Bruce sweetie?" Myra said with a silly voice, but the only thing Danny could manage was "Boo," and then started playing with Bruce's hand with amazement. Everyone laughed at how mesmerized the child was with the good doctor's hand. Then Natasha walked over to Myra, though she was a master assassin, under all that was still a woman and like all women, Natasha had a soft spot for children.

"He's got your eyes, Pan." Natasha said as she ran a hand over the boys arm. Daniel seemed to take an instant liking to Natasha's red curls and took a bit of her hair lightly into his little fists.

"Okay little man, that's fine." She said, taking her hair out of the little hands of the child. Myra laughed a bit at this.

"Oh my goodness, he is definitely still the handful I remember him to be," she said, "would you like to try holding him Steve?" Myra asked him, he nodded and took Daniel in his arms.

'_Maybe this is something I could have someday,' _Steve thought as he held the laughing and babbling child.

"Okay, let's play my favorite game. It's called 'pass the kid' so c'mon." Tony said stepping up to Steve, who handed off Daniel to Tony. Once he had the kid Tony gave a mock look of seriousness and looked the small child in the eye,

"Kid, I'm now officially declaring myself your uncle and you are going to listen with me to every song I have by ACDC and by the time you can speak properly, you'll be reciting the lyrics without end. You'll drive your mom nuts kid."

Myra scoffed and laughed a bit at how Tony had taken an instant liking to her son,

"Here point break, why don't you hold the kid for a while." Tony said as the van with the Tesseract pulled up and Dr. Selvig greeted Bruce and Tony.

"He may make a great warrior, Lady Myra, if you would allow me to teach him when he can be taught?" Thor asked, Myra giggled a little as he asked her with pleading eyes.

"Well you'll all be around in our lives, so I guess he'll learn a bit from everyone, with my luck you will all be constantly popping in and out of my home and I'll never get a moments peace." She said still giggling as she took back her son from the blonde Asgardian prince who stood next to Loki.

Then Daniel did something that surprised everyone, he reached out to Loki and clenched and unclenched his hands, everybody knows that is what children do when they want to be held by a specific. And for the most part, this was the first actual time Myra saw him reach out to be held by someone because before that he was passed from person to person.

"I believe the young one wishes to go to my brother," Thor said as the child tried to reach for the bound up god of mischief.

Loki in all of this was wondering why on earth the child would want to be held by him, if he could though he would hold the child. He had always had a soft spot for children. They were second best to him in their mischief making and that's what he loved about them and he'd always had a way with kids.

"I think as long as Loki stays the way he is that Daniel can go near him but anything else he is not holding my son." Myra finished with finality.

She stepped closer to Loki with Daniel, "Daniel this is Loki, he did so mean things so now he has to go for a time out," Myra said in another silly voice. Loki rolled his eyes but was then shocked when the child tried to grab his muzzle. Myra quickly took Daniel's tiny hands from the piece of iron that kept Loki silent.

"I think I get why he tried to grab that man's gag, honey," Myra's mom Amelia said as the older couple finally walked up to the group with Agent Coulson by their side.

"What's your guess Mom?" Myra asked as she backed up from their prisoner with her son who was still reaching for Loki's muzzle.

"It's because he left his nook behind and he thinks your buddy here, has one." When her mother said this and gave Daniel his nook, everyone laughed and you could see, as plain as day, an indignant gaze coming from Loki.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and Thor and Loki had left, they could all finally rest easy. Myra and her son Daniel went back to there home in Pennsylvania, and everything could go back to normal or as normal as their lives could be after this little misadventure.

But deep down they all secretly hoped, hoped that something would call them together again soon.

**A.N. – Please give me some reviews on how you like the story so far too. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N. – **_

_**AE: Sorry I took so long but it's finally spring break so there will be more for all my stories!**_

_**Jareth: And I still do not see anything for me. Tell me what took you so long?**_

_**AE: None of your business you stupid fae.**_

_**Jareth: you're a little touchy, *(rolls eyes)***_

_**Erik: Jareth, she has every right to be. Come here AE. *(hugs AE)***_

_**AE: Thank you Erik.**_

_**Bruce Banner: okay let's get to the story now.**_

_**AE: yes, thank you for reminding me Bruce.**_

_In Asgard,_

"Loki, for your transgressions against both Asgard and Midgard, you are to have your major powers taken from you and to be banished to the world which you tried to rule. With no help from family or friends or tricks, you will live as the people you had failed to conquer do."

This was Odin's decree and Loki was banished to earth. Thor watched as his was sent by the newly repaired Bifrost, though Loki was not his brother by blood they were still brothers no matter how many times he denied it. He knew that Loki must think that in his heart, because it broke Thor's to see his brother be punished and to not be able to help.

Loki fell, weak and desolate, falling, alone. He failed, he did wrong in their eyes, he was angry. He had the power, an army; he had manipulated everything to his own will. And all of it still fell, how?

As he contemplated, while falling, he lost consciousness.

Myra was walking by the little stream in the woods behind her home with her son and her sandy colored Irish wolfhound, Sasha.

On the bank of the steam in the middle of the woods, there was a big circle with odd markings and lying halfway in and out of the water there was a man, flat on his face.

"Daniel I need you to sit right here, okay sweetie." Myra said to her son as she sat him on a nearby rock, "Sasha, stay." She told the large dog who immediately sat by the small boy, who in turn hugged the neck of the Irish wolfhound.

Slowly, Myra approached the dark haired man who was lying on the ground.

"Sir, sir are you alright?" she asked as she knelt by the man's side, afraid to move him in case he had any serious injury of some sort. Groaning the man polled over and opened his eyes, everything was still a little fuzzy.

Myra gasped, "Loki?"

He knew that voice, his vision cleared. It was that tiger lady.

Myra got up quickly, stepped back and stood between her son and Loki,

"Why are you back, or is this your punishment? Why me?" she muttered worriedly as she looked from her son to the distance between herself and Loki.

"You are very perceptive, but as you can obviously observe. I am not exactly as powerful as I was before. I have been stripped of all my abilities except for some lesser powers."

"How the mighty has fallen," Myra said with a slight laugh. Loki tried getting up but his arms gave out.

Though they were once enemies, Myra took pity on him. She knew what it was like to feel strange and helpless in different surroundings. She still had that tiger in her; she could feel it roar in her when she had felt threatened and just now when Loki tried getting up.

Loki began to cough, still trying to catch his breath as he tried to stand again. He stood but leaned against the nearest tree more than trusting his own feet.

He nearly fell forwards but Myra quickly ran caught under his arms and helped him lean his back against the tree.

"I am not one to be very sociable or in the least bit kind, but I don't believe I will ever say this to another mortal. Thank you for your kindness though I have never given you any reason to show it to me because of past events."

She looked into his face, a bit surprised; she then turned and put Daniel on Sasha's back,

"Sasha, house." Myra commanded the large dog, who began the moderate trek back to the house. Daniel began to laugh and Myra smiled, so full of wonder was her child; he was his father's son.

She turned back to Loki who was still leaning against the tree; it was a good thing she still kept in good contact with the rest of the team. They would definitely need to be notified.

"C'mon mischief maker," Myra said as she placed his right arm over her shoulders, "I'll take you pack to the house and make sure nothing's broken. Can you walk or are you going to have to rely on me for the most part?"

He seemed to be favoring his left foot, "It seems that there is something wrong with my ankle, but I'll try to manage."

"Well if it hurts don't put too much weight on it, we don't want to damage things anymore than they already are." Myra said as they began their trek toward the house.

"Why exactly do you help me? I have wronged you, your world, the future of your child, injured one of your dearest of friends and invaded your personal information. Yet you seem to have no qualms with me?" he asked looking at her.

"Because everything is in the past, and in fact, had it not been for you I probably would still be stuck in the testing labs at S.H.E. . Since you were defeated and I now have my life back, and since your powers are taken away I feel almost a little bad because you seem to me like people have misjudged your character that you've simply become what people say you are." Myra was now really glad she had that major in psychology; she had been able to analyze Loki's character.

After that conversation, there was silence between them all the way to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N. – Chat Session –**_

_**AE: Well, it's definitely good to be back, except for the fact that this story has no reviews but other than that all's well.**_

_**7**__**th**__** Doctor: So you will not try to encourage them at all to review or anything?**_

_**Erik: She would not stop encouraging her readers, would you AE?**_

_**AE: I think this time I'm serious, it's just because I think people don't like the story and maybe they do because I have at least not heard any bad feedback.**_

_**Jareth: Will you at least tell them to look at my story.**_

_**Percy Blakeney: Now, now Jareth. I believe she will in a moment, patience and fashion are good virtues for you to learn.**_

_**Jareth: Blakeney! Well aren't you one to talk, you fop! You're as bad as that Rauol character from Erik's story.**_

_**Erik: In all honesty I think I actually like Blakeney, most definitely over Rauol.**_

_**Jareth: How is that even possible?**_

_**Erik: Because Jareth, Blakeney only acts the part because he is really Sir Percy Blakeney the Scarlet Pimpernel.**_

_**AE: I'm glad Blakeney is here, but Percy, Where's Marguerite?**_

_**Percy: Oh she's at home getting ready because we're going to another ball at the palace.**_

_**AE: Good, that's nice.**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: Right, I'll just say what AE would've said at this point, review and check out some of the other stories by her, the AuthoressExtraordinaire.**_

_**AE: Onto the story!**_

Once she had gotten Loki into the house she laid him on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms in her two story home on the outskirts of town. All the time he was biting back every indication of his pain, 'Men', she thought as she walked out of the guest bedroom, 'always the same no matter what.' She chuckled and went to the kitchen to get some aspirin and call Bruce, who was staying at Stark Tower. But, as she had expected, Jarvis picked up instead. "Hello Mrs. Pan, what is it that I can do for you?" "Hi Jarvis, can you get Bruce on the line for me and tell him it's extremely important. Make sure tony doesn't keep Bruce from the phone, if he tires tell him he'll have me to answer to." She said as she stood in the kitchen getting Daniel some juice as he sat on the living room with Sasha. "I shall do so at once Mrs. Pan." the AI replied and Myra was put on hold.

_In Tony's lab  
_"Bruce, hit the dumb one with this so he stops screwing up that circuit board." Tony said tossing Bruce a wrench, Bruce walked over to the robotic arm and thumped it with the wrench. The arm automatically swung back at him but Bruce knew how this went so he ducked instinctively. The two were working on some pieces for some of Tony's new suit, just then they both heard Jarvis' voice over the speaker, "Sir, there is a call for Dr. Banner from Mrs. Pan and she told me to tell you not to interfere and in her exact words you'll have her to answer to." Tony gulped and stepped back away from the phone, he knew better than to get on her bad side. Bruce walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, "Myra is something wrong?" "Of course you would expect it to be something like that, well… Yes and no," she said putting the phone under her ear as she picked up a notepad and pen and began to write stuff down. "How do you mean, you're not exactly giving me a lot of info to go off of here." Bruce said wiping his hands off with a rag, "You know it's a funny story really, I was walking through the woods behind my house and by the stream, out of nowhere, this guy falls from the sky and guess who that was, if you can't tell that I'm not thrilled about this here's the reason. It was Loki, okay so now he's lying in bed in one of my guest bedrooms all bent up and I can't exactly call S.H.E.L.D. barging through my door because I won't allow them to do that again." Bruce knew how uneasy it would make her to have not only an old enemy at the house but Loki too, pun intended. "And so you need me to get some of the guys together and come make sure he won't end up bleeding out all over your good cotton comforter." "Oh yes Bruce, that's the exact reason I want you to get over here. But all jokes aside I feel kind of bad for the guy; he is no totally mortal now with probably no greater powers whatsoever. I gave him some pain killers but let's face it I'm no expert and I think he's busted his ankle and fractured a couple of ribs but I can't be sure." "Well till I get there that is basically all that you can do, should I bring Tony and Pepper with me?" She sighed, for her having Tony over was both a blessing and a curse, "Sure bring'em with you but just hurry I don't want to have to deal with the god of mischief alone when he wakes up although for now he's pretty much down for the count." Bruce laughed, "I'll be there in a couple of hours so you shouldn't have to worry about that." "Okay see ya then," "you too Myra."

Once she had put Daniel to sleep Myra went upstairs to a smaller room adjacent to the bathroom on the south side of the house which faced the woods. It had a small music stand and a microphone hooked up to a desktop computer in the corner by a long cord, this is how she and Brendan made that CD that her mother had played to help Daniel sleep. She and him had been working on some duets together before Daniel had been born, they had only completed 6 out of the 13 and one was partially complete but now it would never be finished, all the time she had been back she was singing only parts of the duets. They weren't whole and Myra wondered if she would ever be whole again too. The ones that were finished were All I Ask of You, Believe, You Are My Home, Take Me as I Am, Come What May, and also A Heart Full of Love. The partial song that was left unfinished was The Music of Love. But as she thought about it, maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Who knows? Myra then grabbed the head phones and began the track she was going to record. Nocturne, the rendition by Celtic Woman, _"Now let the day, just slip away so the dark night may watch over you. Velvet blue, silent true, it embraces your heart and your soul. Nocturne. Never cry never sigh, you don't have to wonder why. Always be, always see, come and dream the night with me. Nocturne. Have no fear when the night draws near and fills you with dreams and desire, like a child asleep so warm so deep, you find me there waiting for you . Nocturne! We will fly, claim the sky, we don't have to wonder why. Always be, always see, come and dream the night with me! Nocturne… Though darkness fades, it will give way, when the dark night delivers the day. Nocturne…"  
_She stopped the track and took of the headphones, saved the recording on the computer just in time to hear the dog scratching on the door. "Do you need to go out Sasha?" she asked the dog who gave her a look that basically read 'no duh'. Once that was done all she could due was listen to the two different monitors that she had setup, one in the guest bedroom where Loki was should he try to escape or injure himself any further and another in Daniel's room, in case he woke up from his nap. Se had time to kill so she began to read over the script which her director had given her for the next musical they would do, and oh dear look what it was. It was _Love Never Dies_, oh whoever chose this one had better watch out. Myra hated the plot line of the musical but she adored the music. Oh well, can't always get what you want but at least she still had her job even after all the time she had been gone and thank goodness that she had been absolutely unrecognizable during the incident in New York otherwise she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

_**A.N. –**_

_**AE: The songs listed in the text are from (in order shown) Phantom of the Opera, The Scarlet Pimpernel, Jekyll and Hyde, Moulin Rouge, Les Miserables and Frankenstein a new musical. I hope you all had a great time with me and my gang in the Chat Session up in the intro and I would love to hear what you think of the story and what ever questions you may have I will answer, more chapters to come. See ya! PS: sorry to all the Rauol lovers, I just love to pick on him, I don't hate him though.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. – Chat Session – **_

_**AE: Well. Here we are again, I just hope that everyone's stayed interested enough to make it this far, that and that they haven't found it too boring.  
Percy Blakeney: Well my dear why don't you ask them.**_

_**AE: I probably should. Thanks Percy and tell Marguerite I say 'hello'.**_

_**Percy Blakeney: Don't worry, I shall tell her, farewell (pimpernel exits, author waves goodbye).**_

_**AE: To satisfy Jareth, he and Percy will have to remain in separate chat sessions. But you will see them just not together, conflicting personas are only fun until the authoress is threatened by the one with magical abilities. So without further ado, I would like to read your opinions on how the story is to you, the readers. And with that being said, onward to-**_

_**9**__**th**__** Doctor: Chapter 9!**_

_**AE: Thank you Doctor.**_

It was only an hour and a half after she had first telephoned Bruce and Tony, the doorbell rang and there they all stood. Pepper had her arm linked with Tony's and Bruce was the one who had rung the bell. "Hi guys, c'mon in but try to make as little noise as possible. Loki is still unconscious, which I hope is the state he is in for at least a little while longer." Myra said as she showed them in to the living room. Daniel was sitting on the floor in the living room with Sasha asleep beside him as he played with his little blocks and his hammer and peg game, the one where the pegs of a certain shape only fit in the holes that are the same. "He's gotten bigger since I last saw him, come to Uncle Tony kiddo." Tony said as he walked over to where Daniel was sitting and picked him about and spun around once, the child began to laugh. Myra, Pepper and Bruce were all just behind the counter in the kitchen watch the billionaire and toddler bond. "You told me that you and Tony are engaged but when's the wedding Pepper?" Myra asked watching Tony and Daniel with a smile, "In April, we've been planning since May." She replied. Bruce just drank the lemonade he was given and then turned to Myra. "I think it's time I go and check in on our guest." He said to Myra, "Remember, if anything should happen or if you feel like the other guy is gonna pay us a visit, just shout for us or bolt and we'll take care of the rest Bruce." Myra said as she led him to the guest room where Loki was hopefully still unconscious. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled and then they arrived at the door of the room. They exchanged a look and Bruce then turned to the door and opened it, entering the room of the recently banished, typically powerless god of mischief. Once he entered the room Myra stayed for a moment or so by the door in case something went wrong right away, nothing happened, just silence, so she walked back to the kitchen and living room area. She saw Pepper, still behind the counter, and she was reading the script Myra had been going over about half an hour. "So this is the first production you'll be back in correct there Kitty?" Tony asked as Myra walked over by Pepper, "I was reading him the summary of the musical." Pepper said noticing her confused look. "Yeah it'll be nice to be back and I like the music a lot for this one, I just do not like the plot all that well." Myra said as she watched Tony build a very elaborate tower out of the blocks Daniel had. "Well what is your biggest problem with the plot?" Tony asked only glancing for a moment from the tower to look at Myra.  
"Well for a start, there are a few big problems and also some minor problems. Firstly, it's based off of a book and it's not even the original author Gaston Leroux. Secondly, well, just let me tell you instead of listing things off. So, basically in the end of the actual book the Phantom/Erik dies of a broken heart in the belly of the opera house. In the musical, he simply disappears but anyone who's read the book is satisfied with that ending. But then, boom! Here's a sequel in which the Phantom is alive and owns a freak show on Coney Island. Christine, who is married to Raoul and is a drunk, gambling mess, goes to New York to sing at the opera house there. But at the hotel next to his freak show, the Phantom confronts Christine and says that he will pay her more to sing one song at his park, he also threatens for Christine's son Gustave to disappear. Later on in the performance, though there's a song that gives people a big hint on this little fact, the Phantom learns from Christine that Gustave is actually his son." Myra looked between Tony and Pepper to make sure they were still following with her; Tony glanced at her again letting her know to continue. "Meg eventually ends up shooting Christine by accident in the end and Gustave gets the earth shattering news that his father is the man with a facial deformation who runs a freak show and Christine dies in the arms of the Phantom, the end." The sudden ending to the conversation set the two off for about a moment but they both were able to quickly wrap their heads around the facts of the faults Myra found with the plot. "It is an interesting concept of where the story had left off musically but everyone who knows the story knows that it was hard for Christine to leave the Phantom because he helped her so much, not just with her voice but to give her a tiny bit of comfort but also there was the fact that even though she did pity him and loved him, in a way, but she could never truly love him because not only did she love Raoul more but also because the Phantom was mad as a hatter." She finished and took a sip of the lemonade she had left behind on the counter.

"Well, that explains a lot for me because when I took Pepper to go and see the musical, I didn't really understand the ending but I guess that now I have a definite and more in depth answer." Tony said finally done with the tower and then watching Daniel knock it down. "Well this is new, something Tony Stark couldn't figure out." Myra said with a small laugh, "Well I'm not totally immersed in the musical theater world like you. I happen to be the King of the technological realm." Pepper and Myra simply looked at him with a sarcastic gaze and rolled their eyes. Finally Bruce came back in the room and all three of them looked at him, "He ribs are only a little bruised and I believe only two are fractured. Loki's shoulder was dislocated and his ankle is only fractured, from everything else I've observed he does not have a concussion and there seems to be no head trauma. But I think it's best if I stay here with Myra, Tony, I don't want her to have to deal with Loki when he wakes up. Who really knows what kind of powers he really still has or even what his reaction will be when he does come to, he could be calm or he could react with a burst of energy which the most likely outcome is that energy being violent." Bruce said looking at all of them and then crossing the floor to get back behind the counter and back to his lemonade. "Yeah that's fine. And if you want to stay for a couple more days Pepper and I can come back tomorrow with some of your clothes?" Tony said, Bruce nodded, "Well, since that's settled would you guys like something to eat?" Myra said as she went over to the fridge and brought out some food.

They sat and ate and talked about everything and nothing, laughing and joking, and also sometimes sharing some solemn memories as well. Soon though Tony and Pepper left and Bruce stayed behind, he was given the guest bedroom next to Loki's on the ground floor. "If you need anything Bruce you can come and get me, my room is right up the steps and straight down the hall." She informed him as she took up Daniel, who was sleeping in her arms, to his room which was right before her on the right which would be on the left if someone were coming from Myra's room down the hall. The child's room was only two paces from Myra's. Once she put Daniel to bed she went back to Bruce and gave him the other monitor, which she had it's counterpart to in Loki's room, "I used this to make sure if he woke up or not." She said, Bruce took it with a smirk, "That was clever, thanks Myra." "No Bruce, thank you. I am truly grateful that you stayed because in all honesty I'm scared and I don't think I would have been able to handle this on my own." She said and hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back, "Not to worry Myra, sleep well." "You too Bruce." She smiled and walked back upstairs and went to bed listening to Daniel's monitor till deep sleep overcame her.

_**A.N. – This is a cliffhanger chapter because this part of the story has a little more to it, also check out some of my other stories and I'm glad you have gotten this far without asking yourself 'why the heck am I reading this'. So I'm glad and tell me what you think because I literally encourage you to review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. – It is very good to be back her with you all and I am glad you have stayed with the story this far. And so without further ado I give you Chapter 10.**_

Everything was quiet, all was still, all was calm except for the breath that went into and from the ones who slept. But a child had awoken, from no nightmare no. He stood up in his crib with the aid of the bars but seeing no one else in the room he sat back down again and laid back. Little Daniel, sweet little Daniel lay in his crib and looked up at the mobile above his head. The music did not play but it still spun, spun with the moon and the cow, a cat with a fiddle, a laughing dog, a dish and a spoon it also spun with clouds and stars. Soon he was back to sleep.

Loki finally woke up at this point, not knowing where exactly he was, he got up to investigate but did so carefully both for his wounds and the sake of not wanting to risk running into anyone who could hear. As he exited his room he came into a hallway, walked the short distance and entered a sitting room of sorts right as he rounded the corner, and a flight of stairs were right to his left. Loki stood at the bottom looking to the top and then he slowly began his ascent, his feet barely making a sound upon the carpeted stairs. Once at the top he saw straight ahead, a door and on his left was another but he kept walking until he was right next to a door that was right before a corner in the hallway just before the door at the end of the hall. And he stopped when he heard a small cry come from behind the door.

He slowly and softly crept up to the door and gently turned the handle, as he looked in he saw the crib and where the sound had come from. Loki went to the crib and looked down at Daniel who was just waking up and feeling grouchy, bringing his little fists up to rub his eyes and whimpering. Loki simply stood with his hands on the bar of the crib and looked down at the child, Daniel soon noticed Loki and put his hands up scrunching and unscrunching his little hands which was his way of saying 'pick me up and hold me I need comfort'. Loki hesitantly complied and picked up the child, he walked over to the window and looked out. He couldn't place where he was but it was not S.H.I.E.L.D. that was certain. He looked back down to the child and then he switched the child around so that he was being held in one arm and sat down in a chair both not too far from the window or the crib.

And he sat looking at his free hand for a moment before it spontaneously was a flame and then the flames were gone as quickly as they appeared. He then conjured several dim, blue orbs of light upon each of his fingers and he let them float in a spiral above his palm and amidst the star like orbs there was white sparkling mist, he also added what looked like a nebula in the center of all of it. Loki then looked at Daniel, the child's eyes were full of wonder and Loki found that a small smirk crept onto his face. Daniel reached out to touch the pretty light and grab them but his hand went right through and Loki gave a slight laugh at this and he stood up and walked close to the child's crib as he tried again and again but his little hands couldn't grasp the light. Daniel grew frustrated and Loki made the illusion disappear and put the child back in his crib, beginning to walk away but then the child stood up leaning against the bars of his crib and began to cry. Loki stopped but then began for the door only to have a split second to hide as the child's mother entered the room. "Oh, Daniel are you okay honey? I'm here sweetie." She said as she picked up the child and bounced him up and down slightly as she walked a few steps to the left and to the right, and she continued this pattern by his crib.

_"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen and down the mountain side, the summer's gone and all the roses falling. It's you, its you, must go and I must bide. But come ye back when summer's in the meadow or when the valley's hushed and white with snow. Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow, oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy I love you so. ~ But when ye come and all the flowers are dying. If I am dead, as dead I well maybe. You'll come and find the place where I am lying and kneel and say an Ave there for me. And I shall hear though soft you tread above me, and all my grave will warmer, sweeter be. For you will bend and tell me that you love me. And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me." _

Lucky enough for Loki that close to the end of the song the woman noticed that the child was back to sleep and turned to lay him down and Loki made quickly for the door, then the stairs and finally navigated back to the room he had found himself first in. And went back to sleep.

_**A.N. - okay it is a little short but I have a lot going on in my head for another one of my stories, sorry! Review please and look at some of my other stories. Bye!**_


End file.
